Green for the Gold: 50 themes of Greed and Envy
by Fairyboydammit
Summary: Sins, siblings, friends and foes, what all have these two been to each other? A series of oneshots about this troublesome pair of homonculi. Rated Mature for explicit sex, violence, and other possibly disturbing imagery later on. GreedxEnvy, yaoi, etc.
1. Spite

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic...basically ever, the last one I wrote over a decade ago and I don't count it . I'm doing these for a number of reasons, partially practice, partially because there isn't enough GreedxEnvy out there. Expect graphic sex, violence and other disturbing imagery, I'll be universe swapping a fair bit as well, I'll try to keep it clear which I'm using in each. Enjoy!**

**Spite**

None of his relationships are simple, Envy muses to himself before forcing out a wanton moan as his partner in this petty vengeance drives into him again. He hated Dante, but needed her enough to make him exercise some degree of subtlety in his jabs at her. He heard her footsteps outside the door and let out an especially loud cry of pleasure, as bereft of shame as it was sincerity.

_Very subtle_ He thought to himself, hearing Greed's chuckle behind him. This whole performance was all for her sake after all, the only real pleasure either of them got from the act was in the outrage it elicited from the one who created both of them.

He hated Greed too, he thought to himself as the man in question wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him up against him, capturing his mouth roughly. Envy's eyes widened in surprise and immediately darted to the door. They had left it open a crack on purpose of course, too wide would have made it too blatant but a crack was just absentmindedness. He smirked into Greed's kiss as his eye met Dante's, for only a second before she tore herself away as Envy let out another moan.

She made no attempt to hide her hasty footsteps away, their echoes ringing with anger and indignation. "She's gone." He said matter-of-factly, breaking the kiss with Greed. He released Envy and pulled out, zipping up nonchalantly. Envy let out a small cry as he felt Greed's sudden absence, catching both of them by surprise. "That one sounded real, sure you don't want to finish?" Greed asked in a mocking tone he learned from Envy as he grabbed the other Homonculus' bare hips. Envy whipped around and shoved him back. "Shut up! You're the one always whining for me to turn into a girl for this! If I'd known you were going to be such a pain in my ass I'd never have killed you in the first place!" Envy spat as Greed burst into laughter, standing up and adjusting his shades. "If I'm such a pain in your ass then you should have taken my advice, would make it easier to hide how turned on you are now too." Greed replied, casually indicating the peak in Envy's skirt.

Envy launched himself at Greed, rage distorting his youthful face as he threw the smirking homunculus to the ground, straddling his hips. "We both know you're the one who really loves this, I just do it to make that bitch suffer!" He roared at Greed, whose smile only grew at Envy's outburst. "It was your idea in the first pla-" Greed attempted to retort but was interrupted by a fist, and subsequently a mouth. Envy kissed him brutally, running his tongue over the teeth his fist recently displaced, hoping to taste his blood before he regenerated. Envy pulled away just as Greed began to respond, rocking back onto Greed's crotch. "If you finish first I'm never letting you hear the end of it." Envy threatened as he unzipped Greed, pulling him out and sitting on him forcefully, letting out a gasp. Greed groaned as he gripped Envy's hips, lifting himself against him.

_Just keep telling yourself you're doing it out of spite_.

None of his relationships are simple.


	2. Want

**Author Notes: Felt I should give some credit to Violetlight, as this scene, while wildly different from the first proposition in Wheels Within Wheels, was ultimately inspired by it, as well as the idea that a portion of Greed's role was indeed specifically for Lust, and you should read Wheels within Wheels anyway, it's good :)  
**

**Want**

"What do you want?"

Envy's tired tone made it clear he knew exactly what the reply was going to be.

Greed's grin broadened at the question. "I want everything you can possibly imagine, I want money and women, power and sex, status-" Envy cut him off there.

"Yeah yeah I should have known, I mean what do you want now? Why are you bothering me?" The little patience he had allocated to dealing with his brother ebbing away swiftly.

Greed grinned and stepped closer to his sibling, forcing the shorter homunculus to look up to meet his gaze. "I want everything, what makes you think you'd be exempt?" He leaned closer to Envy as he spoke, amethyst eyes flashing over his shades.

Envy smirked, amusement replacing impatience. "You really shouldn't. Lust would probably get upset, you were made for _her_ after all." Much as he tried to disguise it, Greed recognized the bitter tone in his sibling's voice.

"Oh she doesn't really seem the type, that's more your purview isn't it, Envy the Jealous?" Greed's reply was met with a hateful glare.

"You're becoming bothersome, just leave me alone." Envy answered as he tried to walk past Greed, determined to bring this loathsome encounter to an end.

Greed turned and grabbed Envy's shoulder. "Hey now don't be like tha-" He was interrupted as Envy continued walking, pulling Greed to the floor as his hold did nothing to impede the deceptively massive homunculus. Envy couldn't help but laugh as his brother stumbled behind him.

"Did little Greed forget who the biggest and strongest was again?" he cooed, turning to gloat over Greed's prone form. Greed rose to his knees, brushing himself off and inspecting his glasses for damage.

"Alright I'm sorry, you look so cute I forget how strong you are sometimes." Greed muttered in reply, a dumbfounded expression creeping over his face as he noticed Envy blushing.

"You…you think I'm cute?" Envy stammered out, shock disbelief written on his face.

"Well, yeah. That's what you're going for with that form isn't it?" A slight smile crept over Greed's mouth as he spoke. "I mean your outfit is still terrible-" that comment earned him a menacing glare from the younger homunculus, "-but you're gorgeous!" Greed sputtered, thrusting his palms out in a warding gesture. The 'gorgeous' comment seemed to mollify Envy, who preened shamelessly in response, running a hand through his hair.

"You're just flattering me now," Envy said as the small smile tugging at his lips faded, and he turned to walk away.

"You know I never lie." Greed stated confidently, slowly rising to his feet. "I demand the finer things, that includes beauty such as yours." He left his glasses off as he drank in the sight of Envy's surprise and bashfulness.

It was Envy's turn to be dumbfounded, his mouth hanging slightly open in surprise as his pale cheeks began turning a rosy hue. "So… so you really want me?" he asked incredulously, crossing his arms and looking away, trying vainly to hide the effect all these compliments were having on him.

Greed reached a hand out to brush Envy's cheek. A smile spread across his face as he was rewarded with a small gasp from Envy, his eyes rising to meet Greed's. He wrapped his hand around Envy's head, stroking his cheek with his thumb as he brought their faces closer. Envy's breath was quick, coming in hot gusts as Greed kissed him, his slick tongue teasing Envy's lips. His lips parted, letting Greed's tongue in, his own brushing against it experimentally. Greed slowly pulled away, standing up straight and smiling inwardly at Envy's disappointed expression. "Does that answer your question?" Greed posited, placing his hands on his hips. Envy stepped a little closer to his brother, still a little too shy to look him in the eye.

"What happens now?" he asked anxiously, chewing his lip. Greed only laughed, placing his hands on Envy's shoulders.

"Now you'll see why Lust is always in such a good mood when I'm home." Greed answered with a wink, tugging Envy towards his room.


	3. Apple

**A/N: OMG The Lemon. Very Lemon. Also GreedxLust and GreedxLustxEnvy. **

Apple

Man's first sin was eating the forbidden fruit of the tree of knowledge, so went the fable. He had read it only once but the words of that ancient book stayed with him to this day. He mused that despite that, the desire for knowledge was not considered one of the cardinal sins. Even if it was, he didn't think he would rid himself of it, who knows what effect that would have on his plans.

As the original Homunculus, he was quite the experiment, never duplicated to his own knowledge, until of course he made his children. Distilling and separating each of his desires, each of the cardinal sins, into a discrete being was an old theory he had come across in his quest for knowledge of alchemy, but no one had ever done it before. He would be the first to accomplish it. At the beginning he was almost too proud to consider the risks, a realization which ultimately led to his decision on the first sin to rid himself of.

Pride was predictable and compliant, boringly so, which was good because he would rely on his first creation to protect him should the others turn troublesome. Lust and Greed would be as close to human as he could manage without compromising his scientific curiosity, implementing the ultimate organic transmutations he could fathom to give these two weapons and armor fitting to his servants. While he had expected Lust and Greed to indulge their sins with each other, nothing could prepare him for the fervor in which they engaged in the act itself.

It was quite educational.

Sloth and Gluttony had been similarly predictable, though given the experiment inside Gluttony, he was quite relieved that this sin had turned out more or less docile. He decided Wrath would wait until he had a suitable human subject to test his theory on. The homunculi he made himself were far too sturdy to be trusted with such a volatile sin.

Looking back, Envy was the only one who really surprised him. Envy's form was the least human of them next to Pride, a necessary consideration for the particular experiment it was. Its body was essentially living clay controlled by the miniscule reptilian creature at its core. It didn't suffer any of the biological hindrances its siblings had - unless it chose to. Seeing the other homunculi indulging in their sins only made it need to share that experience, whether it was dozing peacefully on Sloth's shoulders, or pilfering scraps from Gluttony's feasting, Envy seemed driven to manufacturing needs for itself to fulfill.

It was inevitable Envy would stumble upon Lust and Greed. Since few of the homunculi actively wandered about, they rarely locked or even closed the door to whatever room was to be their venue. Envy was drawn by the sounds, the sighs and screams and grunts drawn from acts it had literally never imagined. When it came to look in the doorway and saw its two older siblings' violent interactions, its first thought was they were fighting.

_No, they can't be fighting, Greed's shield isn't up and Lust isn't using her spear, also why would they take off their clothes to fight?_

Not content to muse to itself in silence, Envy quickly voiced its curiosity.

"Whatcha doin?" it asked casually, walking around them and observing the… mechanics at work. Greed was sitting between Lust's legs, holding them apart and thrusting his hips against hers, his grip tight on her ankles. Lust undulating against him, digging her nails into his chest. Where their hips met caught Envy's interest as it saw what was going on down there. It didn't _have _those parts, and that upset it greatly.

Lust didn't seem to notice her younger sibling, Greed made a noise that sounded a bit like a chuckle but was clearly not going to answer Envy's question. Envy circled around to the other side, leaning as close as it dared, wary of being struck with a flailing limb. It poked Greed in the side. "Hey, Greed, what are you doing?" It asked again, somewhat impatiently. Greed gave him an incredulous look, looking back down at Lust, then back to Envy.

"…you seriously don't know do you?" Greed asked, his pace slowing somewhat, much to Lust's chagrin. She voiced her unhappiness with a growl and began more furiously bucking against her brother, trying to make up for his lost speed.

"Of course I don't know, that's why I'm asking!" Envy replied in an exasperated tone. "Is that another mouth? Is she eating you? If so why do you keep moving that bit in and out? Stop laughing, this is confusing!" Greed had in fact, lost all control and was laughing his fool head off. Lust did not share his amusement and had begun furiously playing with herself while clenching a handful of sheets in frustration.

"Will you fuck off, Envy!" Lust screamed at her younger sibling, her fingernails spearing towards it, only to be redirected by Greed's shielded hand.

"Now Lust, there's no need to get violent, Envy's a curious one." Greed cooed, resuming his movement within her, albeit slowly. "Y'see when two people loooove each other…" he drawled, giving Lust a particularly hard thrust and lazily parrying another assault from her ultimate spear, this time with him as the intended target, "…or they just need to feel gooooood…" he hissed as he ground into her, lifting her up with his hips and moving inside her in a way she was clearly enjoying. "…They do this, or various approximations thereof. Want to try?" he said with a leer as his pace quickened.

"Greed no, just don't - Ah!" Lust began to protest but was cut off by her own pleasure spiking unexpectedly as Greed pulled her up and roughly bit her nipple, sucking and licking her breast as he continued thrusting up into her brutally. Envy considered what all Greed had said and cross-referenced that with what it was witnessing. Lust's moans loudened into cries and screams of ecstasy as Greed brought her to climax.

"Well… that does look like fun…" Envy said with some uncertainty, borne more of how uncomfortable it was becoming at all the fun they were having _that it wasn't_ than any real awkwardness. Awkwardness did ensue though, as it searched for an opening in vain. Greed saw his sibling's frustration and tore his mouth away from Lust's breast, pushing her onto her back as he leaned back, letting himself slide out of her and rubbing his length against her lips. Envy's eyes went wide as it saw Greed's erection fully exposed, like he was offering it.

"Go on, touch, taste, enjoy." Greed purred invitingly. Lust groaned softly as he moved against her. Envy looked at them both for a long moment before climbing onto the bed and swinging a leg over Lust, propping himself up with one hand and stroking Greed's erection experimentally. It was slightly surprised at reaction that provoked, Greed groaning and moving against Envy's hand, making him grind against Lust even more, eliciting another moan from her. A mischievous grin crossed Envy's lips as it solidified its grip on Greed and began stroking faster. Greed let out a chuckle of satisfaction, while Lust began writhing against him again. Something heretofore unknown inside Envy began to respond to the situation it was in. Slowly, it abandoned its detached curiosity and took Greed's advice, bringing the moist and swollen organ to its mouth. Greed let out a much louder moan as he felt Envy's lips, then its tongue on him. Envy looked up at Greed as it began to suck him, beginning to grow jealous of the pleasure its brother was feeling and decided it would get even, willing itself to grow a matching organ.

This change did not go unnoticed by Lust, who wasted no time in pulling Envy's shorts down and helping herself to its new appendage, taking it fully into her mouth and sucking at it eagerly. She was far beyond concern for the fact that it belonged to the younger sibling she had always found at best somewhat odd and aggravating and at worst downright petulant, too far in the throes of her sin to register anything besides the means to her satisfaction. The sudden attention on its (well, perhaps 'his' now) brand new feature made Envy start, gasping and choking on Greed somewhat, evoking a slightly pained grunt from him. Envy pulled off of Greed, panting and gasping with pleasure from Lust's ministrations. Unable to concentrate on pleasuring Greed, Envy grabbed him around his middle and just held onto him, completely overwhelmed by these new sensations. Greed deftly slid back into Lust, her wanton moans stifled by Envy, though it echoed them as they reverberated through it. Envy didn't even have the presence of mind to consider being jealous of Lust's pleasure, shifting it's gender decidedly into 'both' almost instinctively.

Envy's whole body was aching for more. It pressed itself against its siblings, desperately seeking the sensation that was missing. Envy licked and kissed and bit at Greed's chest, ground its hips against Lust's face, anything to just feel more. "Greed…" he gasped out between biting his brother's nipples. "I…I need more…" it pleaded, its eyes meeting Greed's, wide with a desperate lust Greed had only seen before in their sister. Greed pulled Envy towards him, turning it to face Lust as he slid out and placed Envy between them. It took no direction from Greed for Envy to plunge right in, much to Lust's delight.

Envy's skin still burned for them both as it pressed itself onto Lust, thrusting into her desperately as it devoured her lips, her neck, her breasts, anything it could get its mouth over without putting too much space between them. Greed took only a moment to drink in the sight of his younger sibling taking the elder before taking the offer Envy's body was making to him, plunging deep into his younger sibling. Envy screamed in ecstasy at Greed's sudden penetration, his cry lowering to a moan as its brother wrapped his arms around the both of them, working himself in and out of Envy in long, slow thrusts.

The three of them moved in unison for what seemed like an eternity, Envy came first, screaming and crying out against the unfamiliar sensations bursting through him. Lust and Greed didn't take long after, Lust finally reaching a climax that sated her sin, at least for the time being. They lay together, just catching their breath for a long time. Greed and Lust rarely had much post-coital contact, both of them just taking space to cool down afterwards. This was different - Envy clung to Lust like she was the only thing keeping it alive, and Greed just held Envy. Whether he possessed a protective instinct regarding his younger sibling he did not know but this just felt like what he should be doing.

Envy was the only one who did not drift off to sleep, enjoying the sensation of being between its siblings far too much to let sleep rob him of the experience. As it settled into the arms encircling it, Envy noticed another feeling, or rather the absence of a feeling. For the first time since its creation, Envy wasn't jealous of anyone.

As the ecstatic cries of three of his children echoed through the tunnels of his home, the one calling himself Father was deep in thought. A single notion penetrated from the edges of his perception, through the labyrinth of his ancient mind to manifest itself in his present mind as he stared absently at the small vial full of the thick red liquid.

_I must keep Envy very far from Wrath_.


	4. Human

**Author Notes: 2003 Anime Universe! More Lemon! Oh yes Lemon, Also, Edvy! One-sided/implied Elricest! There's some semantic gray area there. Poor Greedvy is only hinted at. This came out so well though I just had to put it up. Also, this has a sequel! but it's not the next chapter, oh no, you don't get off that easy! I think that's all this one needs, much thanks again to my awesome beta reader: Moonlit Water Sunny River!**

**Human**

Edward had not expected this.

Edward had not asked for this.

Edward would have most likely thrown an unmitigated and furious tantrum had anyone even remotely suggested this was what he wanted, and no one would have blamed him.

But damn if he didn't want this more than anything in the world right now.

Alphonse, his dear, sweet, innocent, beautiful little brother, in the flesh they had both thought stolen years ago, was peeking up at him from underneath his sheets, in that cheeky yet shy way only Alphonse could accomplish. Edward was too shocked to even react as Al crawled up to him.

"Brother!" he exclaimed as he launched forward, wrapping his arms around Edward. It surprised neither of them when Edward grabbed his brother tight, holding the boy like he was made of gold. It did surprise Edward when Al leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. It surprised Al when Ed reacted by grabbing his brother by the back of the head and pushing his tongue into his mouth, turning what may have been a slightly awkward and embarrassment inducing sign of brotherly affection into a deliberately erotic display of desire.

Envy had not expected this. It was initially only his goal to freak out Edward a bit and maybe leave a sour taste in his mouth at being teased with his brother's presence in the flesh. This was an interesting development - fortunately for both of them, Envy was good at changing plans on the fly.

Al responded to the kiss, not too eagerly, but not hesitantly, letting himself melt against his brother. Edward was the first one to pull away, apparently surprised at his own boldness, embarrassment written on his face. Al only smiled that gentle smile of his and placed his hands on Edward's cheeks, bringing their faces together and kissing him gently once more. He let himself slide down Ed's body slightly, letting Ed feel his arousal pressing against him. Al's hands slid over Ed's chest and down his sides to tug at the waistband of his boxers. Ed opened his mouth to speak, letting out only a hesitant gasp before Al effectively shut him up with a knowing, though oddly innocent, look. Having freed his brother's erection, Al took a moment to slide his own against it, moaning softly as they rubbed back and forth. Ed kept his loose hold on Al's sides, his hips rising against him. Al moved up Edward's body a little further before sliding back down, gasping as Edward's erection pushed between his buttocks, rubbing against his entrance. "Al..." Ed started to say, a note of concern in his voice, but Al leaned in and kissed him deeply, holding his face with one hand as his free hand held Ed against him and he started to slide onto him.

"Brother…" he whimpered softly, almost a sob, but when Ed tried to pull away he just moved to match him. Ed took little convincing, settling to just hold Al gently as his brother slowly rode him down to the base. When their hips finally met, Al all but collapsed into Ed's arms, nuzzling his face into the blonde's neck. Ed was panting heavily, as much from pleasure he was receiving as effort of keeping himself still as Al settled on him. Much to his relief, his brother began slowly rocking his hips, moving Edward in and out as he kissed his neck. Edward sucked in a sharp breath and clutched Al tighter, moving against his brother as gently as he could. He stopped for a second when he heard a small cry from his brother, but resumed when Al began moving again a moment later.

Envy had never been known for his ability to show restraint, and this would have been positively agonizing if it wasn't also so perfectly delicious. Envy and Edward were making love. This choice of words was not out of some misplaced sentimentality or bashfulness towards the carnal nature of the act. No, Envy chose it because it was accurately describing the situation. Edward was tangibly, physically expressing his love for Alphonse, in as real and corporeal a way possible, while Envy was fabricating love itself from the myriad touches and affections Ed was giving him, which he would soon let coalesce in the sticky physical evidence of their desire that would be soon coming. It was hard to force himself to go slow, but he was an actor, playing the role of the young, innocent and inexperienced Alphonse Elric. He knew if he was too eager it would ruin the illusion, also dragging this out would only be more satisfying later.

Gradually Al sped up, his erection throbbing against Edward's solid abdomen, his breath starting to quicken as his brother pulsed inside him. He started kissing Edward's neck and collarbone, bringing soft, happy sighs from him as they moved together. Soon Al was moving even faster, his breath coming in quicker, shallower bursts. He pressed his face hard into the crook of Ed's neck as each thrust brought a sharp whine from him. "B-Brother…" he sobbed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he rutted against Edward, a slick warmth spilling onto Ed's stomach as Al began to slow down.

"Al? Oh..." Edward started to say, a note of concern in his voice. He let out a soft chuckle as he realized what had happened, and kissed his brother on the forehead, holding him close. Another moment and Al began to move again, holding Edward inside him. Ed gave him a look between confusion and concern. Al gave him a gentle smile, and looked down shyly, the flush still in his cheeks from his orgasm. Edward seemed to understand what Al's intention was, letting his right hand slide down to hold Al's hip, while he gently pushed him to an upright sitting position with his left. At first Al seemed confused at what Ed was doing but understood quickly as the position change pushed Ed deeper into him. He let out a soft cry, bringing Ed to a sudden halt for a moment. Al tensed on his brother for a few agonizing seconds before relaxing onto him fully, smiling softly at Ed before closing his eyes and letting out a long, low moan as Ed began pushing against him.

Even after his orgasm Envy was going crazy trying to hold back. Much as he enjoyed the tortured looks of guilt and ecstasy on Ed's face as he feigned a virgin's pains, his need was rising again and fast - he would lose it and blow his disguise if Ed took much longer.

Al took a few deep breaths and nodded encouragingly to his brother, bracing his hands on Ed's strong chest. Ed gripped Al's hips with both hands and gave an experimental thrust up into him. Al squeaked in mild surprise but groaned his pleasure as he pushed against Edward. Apparently satisfied that Al was up to it, Edward began pumping faster and harder. Al's mouth dropped open in what would have looked like agony if his ecstatic cries hadn't suggested otherwise. As Ed established a rhythm he moved his left hand to Al's erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts and holding his thumb to press against his tip with each stroke. Al held himself against Ed's hips, trying to squeeze him out to give him the most friction he could. His efforts were rewarded with Ed's breath quickening, the air escaping his lungs coming out in sharp, short grunts.

"Brother… please…" Al begged, clutching Edward tightly with every muscle he had. Ed gripped Al's hips with both hands once more and cried out as he came, pressing deep into his brother, his hot seed coating his insides in short spurts. Al tensed as he felt Ed's release, moving ever so slightly to milk every last drop he could from him. With Ed satisfied, Al hurled himself into his brother's arms, rocking his hips against him once more as he whimpered softly, looking into Edward's eyes as he came for the second time. The look on Al's face seemed conflicted, and before Ed could analyze it any further, he began planting urgent but soft kisses on Edward's face and lips. A dozen or so kisses later, Al settled into Edward's neck, sighing happily against him as Ed began to soften and slide out.

Envy hadn't been this pleased with himself in ages - he'd managed to not only bring the pipsqueak to a screaming orgasm, but dragged out two for himself! He briefly feared that their cries might bring the attention of the real Alphonse, but he tossed those cares aside. That would be an interesting bit of psychological trauma for both of them, wouldn't it? Anyway, the stray kitten distraction Envy had set up earlier seemed to be working like a charm. He briefly considering calling out for the real Al, or making some hurtful comment to Ed in this moment of vulnerability, but eventually decided letting the pipsqueak stew in his own guilt would be satisfying enough. Maybe next time.

A few tears slid down Al's cheeks as he held Edward tightly as he tried not to sniffle. "Al?" asked Ed. The same note of concern as earlier was there, but not as fearful. Al nuzzled Ed's neck lovingly.

"I love you Brother." he sobbed softly, sniffling once more and squeezing Ed tenderly.

"Love you too Al." Edward replied dreamily, hugging his brother close as he drifted off to sleep.

Edward's embrace was warm, safe, everything he could have ever wanted - assuming he ever wanted to be embraced, that he would gain anything resembling happiness or contentment from such a pure act of love or affection. Still, he should probably stay here for a while, make sure Ed was sound asleep before trying to leave. He might as well enjoy the warmth.

Envy waited several hours after Ed initially dozed off. He heard Alphonse come back into the apartment but the tin can seemed to be staying in the living room. Ed's flesh arm had slipped off of its own accord, and while Envy knew the automail could still sense pressure and movement, he hoped it wouldn't be enough to wake Ed when he got up. Luck seemed to be on his side as he made it out of the bed and halfway to the window without a stir from the blonde. Envy instinctively took his preferred shape as he quietly opened the window. However, a soft voice interrupted his escape.

"Envy." Edward stated, almost like a command. To Envy's disappointment there was no surprise in his voice. He supposed it would be a bit much to think the youngest state alchemist in history would forget his brother was missing his body just to appease Envy's ego. The homunculus looked at Ed, an expression that could be called adoring on his face, if a monster such as him could be said to adore anything.

Edward turned his gaze away from Envy, abject shame written on his face. "Thanks." He said, his tone surprisingly sincere. Envy considered this reaction for a moment and in a second was back on top of Edward, their faces so close Envy's long locks kissed Ed's cheeks as the homunculus kissed his lips. It wasn't a loving, tender kiss, neither was it particularly aggressive or demanding - just somewhat forceful and hungry. Edward responded more eagerly than Envy thought he would, so eagerly he forced himself to break it off and leaned close to Ed's ear.

"Don't feel too bad Ed, it's not like you're the only one here who's sought comfort in the arms of his younger brother." Envy said cryptically, nipping gently at Ed's ear and stealing into the night in what seemed like the same second. Ed was dumbfounded as he stared at the space Envy had been.

_What the hell did he mean by that?_ Ed thought as he laid back down, pulling the covers over him.

Edward tried to decipher Envy's parting message, remembering somewhere the homunculi referring to each other as siblings.

_Let's see younger brother, younger brother, well it can't be Lust, or Sloth, that leaves Gluttony…_Edward shuddered at the thought and quickly put it from his mind_. And…Greed?_

Edward lets the wheels in his mind spin on this riddle, rather than dwell on the implications of the last few hours.

Part of Envy was cursing himself for saying something so stupid to the brat. Another part of him assured that part that there was not enough information, even with that juicy morsel, for Ed to put together the Homunculus' true identity. Also, giving him that cryptic message would probably distract him from thinking too hard about the fact that, regardless of his knowledge of the true identity of his partner, it would probably not be too healthy to let Ed dwell on their actions. Envy knew how it was, when a desire, no matter how innocent, went unfulfilled for too long. He could see how Edward would have simply wanted to see Al's face again, as the illusion of that failed to bring ease to his mind the desire simply had to grow. From seeing his face again to clapping him on the shoulder affectionately, wrapping him up a tight embrace, giving a peck on the cheek that made them both blush at the sheer ridiculousness of it, and on and on… Envy had been down that path himself with his wretched father.

After the bastard left, Envy had dreamt of seeing his silhouette in the doorway once again, his smiling face as he marveled at his son. His arm around his shoulder as they walked through the snow. Giving him a warm bear hug when he came home. Gently kissing his forehead before saying good night. Holding him tightly as… Envy shook his head, fragments of memories and fractured desires falling loose from his mind. That had been lifetimes ago, as every imagined desire sat and rotted for centuries he was left only with a hate that twisted in his gut like a dull blade. Though painful, he much preferred it to the agony and despair of lingering to any dream he might glean any modicum of happiness from that bastard.

Perhaps that was why he had done what he did. For all he hated the pipsqueak and his little brother for having the life that should have been his, maybe he didn't want Edward to one day see Alphonse the way Envy saw Hohenheim, as nothing but an unfulfilled desire, forever out of reach. So he had gone to him, and even if it was a lie, fulfilled some of those desires he now knew Edward carried with him. Envy cackled at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. As if he would commit such an altruistic act.

Still, it was nice to feel human for a little while... even if he would never admit it, even to himself.


	5. Friends

**Author notes: Tame one, K+ really. Kinda Greed-centric. more Brotherly!Greedvy than anything. No points for spotting the other cute brotherly reference :P enjoy!**

**Friends**

Greed sauntered through the halls of their home, making his way to one of the few surface exits as the sounds from Sloth's digging echoed in the distance. It wasn't easy, but he had managed to build himself a small circle of allies outside of his siblings. Central still had only a small underworld presence, but Greed had managed to work himself into the ground floor of several enterprises, managing to bully or buy enough people to keep his fledgling criminal empire running without his constant surveillance. Tonight, however, he had managed to avoid any direction from Father himself, and Pride was miraculously off his back for once. _Must be busy keeping Sloth on the job,_ Greed mused to himself as he rounded the corner and encountered the third of his family he had really hoped to miss tonight.

Envy was leaning against the wall a little ways in front of the elevator, and it smirked as it saw Greed coming. "Evening, bro. Where are you headed off to tonight?" Envy inquired, a mischievous lilt in its voice.

"Nowhere special, Envy, just thought I'd have a night out, found a club I like." Greed replied dismissively, hoping to be rid of his sibling without much trouble. He brushed past Envy, mussing its hair in stride as he stepped up to the elevator and pressed the call button. His mood dipped when he heard his sibling's footsteps behind him.

"I've never been to a night club before, sounds like fun!" Envy chirped back, sidling up next to Greed as the elder sibling let out a weary sigh.

"Sorry, Envy. It's not the kind of place I can bring a little kid, ya know?" Greed rebuffed, shrugging as he cursed the slow mechanics of the elevator.

"I know why you're really going. You're seeing your human _friends_ again." Envy's voice was acid, with a touch of melancholy. The elevator arrived with a loud noise that punctuated the accusation nicely.

"You won't tell on me, will you? I know you'd hate for your favorite brother to get in trouble." Greed replied, stepping towards the elevator and turning to lean his face close to Envy's, his smile making him look every bit the mischievous brother begging a sibling's complicity in its nocturnal hijinks.

"Take me with you and I'll have plenty of reason not to tell Pride or Father where we've been." Envy wheedled, hoping its brother would agree. The elevator doors opened and Greed stepped inside, giving a shrug and raising his hand to beckon Envy inside. Envy's face lit up and he giddily sauntered over to Greed. Greed reached out of the elevator and poked Envy's forehead, the surprise more than anything stopping the younger homunculus in its tracks.

"Sorry Envy, maybe another time." The elevator doors shut, and the look on Envy's face was enough to break Greed's heart. Much as he hated to admit it, he did care about his sibling. Envy was wrong, though. They weren't his friends, just his possessions. That thought didn't make the trip much easier. _Blowing off Envy for the sake of these humans? What am I coming to? H_e thought to himself as he stepped out into the cool night air, heading for the club that had become the nerve center of his little empire.

Envy was too disappointed to be as enraged as it felt it was entitled to be.

The club, a classy little venue called The Gilded Cage, was still fairly sparse this time of the evening. Herman the bartender was there, naturally, as were a select few of what had become Greed's gang. As he strolled over to his usual booth, he admired his possessions, who were waving casually as they caught sight of their beloved boss. _Friends,_ he thought to himself. _Possessions, associates, pawns, allies, why does the word I use even matter? They're _Mine _and I'll keep them that way,_ he mused as he took his seat between two beautiful women who snuggled eagerly up to him. He knew them both better than their parents and last three boyfriends combined - Michelle loved singing, but her passion was opera, and with little demand for opera singers in this town, she was having a hard time pursuing it. Greed had already found her a tutor. Anastasia had a brilliant mathematical mind, and loved numbers more than most considered healthy. He was already grooming her to replace his current accountant, confident she could bring him even more wealth than he was already accruing. Greed mused on how easy it was when one truly valued one's possessions. Who wouldn't want what was best for the things he treasured?

A few businessmen, Numbers, his accountant (his real name was Hubert but he hated being called that) and the caretakers for his less legal concerns cycled in and out of the club throughout the evening. Greed always took some time to chit chat, ask about family, friends, the inane sort of crap most people in his position wouldn't give a second thought to. It was this involvement, this commitment to his people that brought Greed the loyalty he had come to rely on from them.

_Ironic,_ he thought as another happy supplicant walked out. _I treasure the loyalty of the ones I will need to betray my family._ That thought struck a sour note with him. Leaving the rest of his business in the hands of his right hand man, Greed called it an early night. He slunk back into the hideout underground a different way than he'd left, hoping to avoid at least Pride on his way back in. It was quiet, even the distant rumbles of Sloth's work had fallen still. As he slipped into his room he noticed a familiar shape curled up on his bed and let out a soft sigh.

"You're home early," Envy stated with a yawn, stretching out on Greed's bed, rolling onto its back and propping itself up on its elbows.

Greed shrugged and flopped onto the bed next to Envy. "Didn't think you slept, tell me you didn't just wait in my room all night." He asked, dodging Envy's observation.

Envy snorted derisively. "Of course I didn't, but convincing Gluttony to try and eat Pride is only amusing for so long, and I only sleep when I'm bored, there's not a lot to do around here." _At least not when you're gone._ Greed heard what Envy left out and chuckled to himself.

"Well I'm beat, unlike you I actually need to sleep every now and then." Greed stretched out, kicking off his shoes and resting his head in his hands. A few moments after Greed closed his eyes, he felt Envy shift a little closer and curl up against his side. He eased one eye open to look down at his sibling, who was already starting to doze off against its brother.

_Must have learned that trick from Sloth, I envy it for that,_ Greed mused, suppressing a chuckle at his own pun. _Yeah, friends are great,_ he thought, letting himself relax. _But family isn't so bad either._


	6. Time

**Author notes: Unbetaed! Nanowrimo is upon me and my beta so I'll be self-betaing for a little while, been sitting on three of these and want to reward the people folllowing this ^_^ Another one from Greed's perspective! Getting into his character has been remarkably interesting. I'll try to work some of the events recalled here into some of the other themes, so keep an eye out!**

**Time**

It was time.

Greed had been preparing for this moment for years, though it felt like hardly any time at all. After a century alive a handful of years probably wouldn't feel like much time really. He was finally going to leave. All the preparations had been made, his human allies – possessions – had everything prepared, his humble accommodations in Dubilith, transportation that could slip past Father's eyes. He would be hundreds of miles away with no trace left behind before any of the others even noticed him missing. This was the only time every other homunculus would be out of Central, and Father himself would be too preoccupied to concern himself with one child, no matter how mischievous he was.

No more cringing at Pride's sinister smile, that arrogant prick. No more listening to Gluttony and Sloth's constant whining – 'Can I eat it?' 'This is such a pain'- He mocked their voices inwardly as he stalked through the tunnels. No more Lust, Greed had enjoyed their romps at first but after a hundred years of being chiefly responsible for keeping her satisfied it just felt like work. She was boring, far too selfish a lover to keep Greed interested. No more Envy. That thought hit him like a blow to the chest. Envy had always been special to Greed, of all his siblings Envy and Lust were the only ones he felt any real kinship with, but Envy was _his_ in a way Lust wasn't. Envy was Greed's little…sibling. Greed had taught it so much, looked after it, he had been responsible for it.

A smile tugged at Greed's lips as he remembered the first time he met Envy. It looked so weak and pathetic, its body wasn't finished and it was just wriggling around Father's room when Greed picked it up.

He remembered the first time he saw Envy's finished body, its chosen form. That outfit was so ridiculous, still is. A snort and chuckle interrupted his walk as he remembered the first time Envy walked in on him and Lust.

He remembered the first time Envy came to him alone, still curious. It was so awkward, Envy insisted on trying as many genders and positions as it could think of.

He remembered when Envy decided that with Greed its favorite was to be male and on bottom. When Greed asked why not female, Envy scoffed. "I don't get to shoot as a woman, that's half the fun of it!"

He remembered the first time Envy just slept with him, hugging his arm all night, it looked so calm and happy when it slept.

He remembered the first time he thought of Envy as his little sister.

He remembered the first time they kissed – and the first time they _really_ kissed.

He remembered their first fight (it was so stupid) and how it ended with them both regretting what they said.

He remembered the first time he killed Envy.

He remembered the first time he saw Envy as a rival; his younger sibling was starting to learn how to really use his strength and mass, not to mention its superlative ability with disguise. It had gained a lot of favor in the eyes of Father and Pride as it succeeded in mission after mission for them.

He remembered the first time Envy killed him.

He remembered the first time they killed each other during sex. It was also the last time, as they both agreed it was way too much fun and the rate at which they would burn through their stones would rouse Father's suspicions.

He remembered the first time Envy lied for him. Pride caught him sneaking out; Envy just jumped in and said it had asked Greed to get it a chocolate parfait since it was its birthday. Pride beat Envy senseless for its 'stupidity' and let Greed off with a warning.

He remembered the first time he thought of Envy as his little brother.

He remembered the first time he got Envy a chocolate parfait. It seemed so ridiculous that Envy loved sweet things like that, it really was childish sometimes.

He remembered the first time he and Envy tried to play with their younger brothers. They tried to have a race between Gluttony and Sloth. It was a tie.

He remembered the first time Envy crawled out of his body and squirmed onto Greed's hand, trembling for his touch.

He remembered the first time he saw Envy's tears, something it had shown no one else.

He remembered the first time Envy saw his, and how warm and comforting its small frame was.

He remembered the first time he and Envy made love. They were so open with each other that night, it was the only way he could think to properly describe it now.

He remembered the first time he and Envy actually admitted it to each other.

The tunnel he was walking down intersected a sewer line, from here it was just a short ways to the surface, the waiting truck, and his life free from his family, from Father, from Envy. It dawned on him then why Envy was special to him. He was made for Lust, taking care of her was his duty. Envy just kind of happened. He chose his relationship with Envy, it was the only thing he had really chosen for himself before planning this betrayal. Envy wasn't just a fellow homunculus, a sibling sin. Envy was his little brother, his little sister, his friend, his rival, his lover. Greed took off his sunglasses, something in the pipes bothering his eyes. He supposed for a moment, if he was human, the century or so of memories with Envy would be enough, they had been together almost twice as long as most humans lived, but he wasn't human, he was Greed, and nothing was enough for him. He wanted this new life so much, he had to have it, the opportunity to do whatever he wanted, to see and to own more than he had ever imagined. He wanted Envy though. He had thought long and hard about asking Envy to come with him, but he knew Father would come after them if they both left, Gluttony would track them down, and strong as they were if Father really wanted them back, he'd get them back. One homunculus could slip away, Greed wasn't crucial to any of Father's new plans. No, he had to do this alone. There was still time though, he could turn back, forget this whole business and just go back to Father, to Envy. He wiped a tear from his eye and put his sunglasses back on. He looked down the tunnel he came from, the meticulous tunnel dug with alchemy, before Sloth was made. He looked down the sewer tunnel that would take him to the surface, all brick and mortar and pipes, dirty and putrid. He put his hands in his pockets and walked. It was the first time Greed turned his back on something he wanted.


	7. Weakening

**Author notes: Yes yes more Edvy in the Greedvy I know, I promise this will be the last of it for a while. Another tame one, nothing explicit. Swearing, Envy being crude, implied Edvy and Greedvy, Enjoy!**

**Weakening**

He awoke among the detritus of Dublith's sewer system, bloody and battered, but alive and free. Greed pulled the last sword from his torso, the last thing keeping him from regenerating, when he realized something. _Shit. How many times did he kill me back there? I can barely feel my stone._ As the full ramifications of his situation swept over him, the normally cool and collected homunculus began to panic. _My possessions are gone... even if any of them survived, none of them were alchemists, let alone ones with enough skill or resources to make me a new stone. I can't go back to Father. Maybe there is one way…_ An optimistic thought bubbled to the surface as he slunk topside, carefully regenerating only enough of his wounds to keep him stable, wary of burning through the last of his stone.

Envy strode through Central Command, in the form of the soldier he had made up for these little sojourns. He often wished he could be someone higher ranking just to boss around the majors who thought so highly of themselves - but rank led to responsibilities, which led to having to keep up more and more appearances, and frankly, Envy did nothing but keep up appearances. Still, he did have some duties in this position. Hopefully, this would be the last of them today.

"Any messages to pass on before we call it a night?" he asked the desk sergeant in a lazy baritone inspired by his younger brother.

"Nope, took care of all of them already. Well, except for this one, it's got to be a mistake though." she replied, bringing her finger to her mouth as she looked at the scribbled note.

"Eh? What is it?" Envy asked, his voice pitching upward slightly as his patience wore thin.

"There was a call earlier today, the person asked for a Lieutenant Levi and said it was an emergency, but when I looked through the duty roster I didn't see one listed. The last one in the service apparently died almost fifty years ago! Isn't that bizarre?" she explained, Envy nodding to himself at the familiar name.

_Actually, he died sixty years ago. I should know, I killed him, after all,_ he thought to himself at hearing the name of his old cover identity. A thought occurred to him as he heard the odd account. _Who would be looking for Levi? He had no relatives, no one who would be looking for him, especially not after this long. And only the other homunculi knew it was me… Greed! I was still using that name the last time we spoke! He wouldn't know I'd killed Levi off! He must be trying to contact me!_ "Well, procedure is to at least pass on the message to his next of kin, give it here, I'm on my way by the mail room anyway." Envy tried to hide how anxious he was to see what it was.

"Great, thanks!" She chirped and handed him the note. Envy read it as he walked off.

_Need your help, not much time left. _

_ -Big Brother_

There was a phone number at the bottom as well, but the note confirmed Envy's suspicions. Greed was in trouble. Once out of Central Command, Envy headed to the nearest phone booth - then to the second nearest, remembering that one was still cordoned off by the police. A dull ache he recognized as guilt dug into his stomach as he found the other phone booth. _How am I going to tell Ed about that? Will I be able to lie if he asks me?_ He took down the phone and took a deep breath, pushing thoughts of his lover from his mind - it was his brother who needed him now. Each tone of the ring on the other line felt like an eternity, anxiety weighing on Envy's mind, making time seem to pass at a snail's pace.

An agonizing three rings later a familiar voice answered. "I see you got my message. Been a long time, bro," Greed purred into the phone, but there was a sorrow in his voice Envy wasn't used to.

"Do you have any idea how stupid it was to try and contact me through the military!? You're lucky Wrath's busy in Dublith or he might have been told about your little message and he'd have you hauled back here in chains!" Envy screeched at his brother, his anger doing nothing to hide the concern in his voice.

"Oh is that who the new homunculus is? Cause I already met him and believe me, he tried." Greed's voice was quickly starting to show his exhaustion. Envy tensed as Greed spoke - he had only once felt so betrayed by a member of his family. "That's why I need your help, my stone…" Greed coughed and Envy finished his sentence for him.

"It's almost gone, isn't it?" It sounded more like a statement as he said it; holding back the fear and rage made him sound so old.

"I'm still alive, for now. Feel close to the edge though, don't think I have enough left to heal up completely and sustain me. I figure if I can squeeze out a few weeks half-dead, I might be able to find a solution." Greed explained slowly, the weakness in his voice sending chills through the younger homunculus. _I've never even imagined you this weak, you're supposed to be the strong one dammit!_ Envy thought angrily. "I hate it that the first time I contact you in a lifetime is to ask a favor but, well you know how I left. You're the only one who's spoken to me since then, you're the only one I could even hope would help me." Envy did not like Greed's rueful tone - it wasn't like his big brother to sound like this.

"I'll help you." Envy stated, trying his best to sound upbeat.

"That's my little monster. We'll need an alchemist though, I might be able to get a train up to Central-" He started to say, but Envy cut him off.

"No! Stay in Dublith, I know someone who's there right now, he should be able to help. I can be there by tomorrow. Just please, be careful." Envy hurried the words out as he remembered Ed was going to be in Dublith_. I don't want to lose you again_.

"I can lie low for a while, who's this mystery alchemist in Dublith you know? I only knew of two and neither seems too agreeable." Greed replied, remembering his encounter with that woman and the blonde kid.

"Oh he doesn't live there, just happens to be visiting. You might have heard of him, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's starting to get kind of famous up this way." Envy cooed, his voice flooded with pride.

"I've heard of him, what on earth would bring someone like him down here?" Greed asked, his mood improving along with Envy's.

"Something about visiting his old teacher, he even left me their number 'just in case'. I swear he can be such a dork sometimes, but ya, we're dating." Envy's voice shifting from dismissive to mocking, back to proud as he declared his possession of the boy.

"Dating? You're adorable. Well you did always have great taste, at least in people, if he's yours he must be pretty amazing." Greed's subtle compliment to both Envy and himself elicited a snigger from his younger sibling.

"I guess dating isn't the right word, more like I sneak into his place and fuck him every few nights." Envy added with a laugh.

"Still sounds like the most structured relationship you've had." Greed replied unironically.

"Speaking of the runt, I better give him a call before his bedtime, let him know what's happening. Meet you at the café we met at last time?" Envy asked as he tried to remember the number Ed left him.

"That was fifty years ago, I doubt it's still standing. Well, I'm sure there's something there. I'll see you tomorrow, bro." Greed's endearing tone sent a warm glow through Envy.

Just as he was hanging up, the few pieces of information Greed had slid together like puzzle pieces. _The housewife alchemist…visiting his old teacher… the runt…_ "Oh shit." Greed said to no one as he realized just who his brother had meant.

"See you tomorrow, big brother." Envy replied, the smile on his face could be heard through the phone. As he hung up he recalled the number the pipsqueak had left him. He dialed it carefully, trying to think of a good cover for who he would be trying to reach Edward at this address at this time of night.

"Curtis residence," came a deep bass voice through the receiver, catching Envy off guard.

"Sorry to bother you this late, this is Colonel Roy Mustang, Is Edward Elric available?" Envy replied in his favorite silky tenor, trying not to sound too ridiculous, tempting as it was. He heard distant voices for a moment and a familiar voice responded.

"Dammit, bastard, what are you calling me out here for?" Ed sounded angry and like he was chewing something.

"Now, Edward, is that any way to speak to your commanding officer?" Envy let his tone slide into the more ridiculous as he spoke, unable to resist the urge to toy with Ed.

"What's wrong, Colonel? You never use my first name." The concern in Ed's voice made Envy almost crack up right there.

"Really? I thought you two were pretty close. Anyway this is your other boyfriend." Envy slipped back into his own voice, deciding not to try to persist in the ruse.

"Envy!?" Ed's voice was a fierce whisper. "Why are you calling me here? Is everything alright?" The flash of anger in Ed's voice quickly gave way to worry.

"It's my big brother, he's in trouble and needs my, needs _our_ help." Envy answered, his voice more serious than Ed had ever heard before.

"I'll get to you not mentioning you had family later, what kind of trouble is he in? How can I help?" Envy quietly released the breath he was holding on to. _Good old Ed, always ready to jump in and save someone_.

"He's hurt really bad, he needs some of my strength to restore himself, but we need an alchemist to actually accomplish that. Do you think you can manage that?" Envy asked cautiously, he knew Ed knew what went into making a Philosopher's stone but had pointedly avoided mentioning that's what was at the core of a homunculus.

"I'm not sure I understand, that doesn't really sound like human transmutation. If you can get me a diagram, or better yet an array I can probably work it out though." Ed's voice was unsure, though slightly curious.

"I think I can get something like that, there should be a café at the corner of Midden street and North way. Can you meet us there around… eight tomorrow?" Envy was already scribbling the transmutation array to make the philosopher's stone.

"Ya sure-wait aren't you in Central? How are you going to get down to Dublith in eleven hours?" Ed asked skeptically.

"Oh I have my ways, of that you can be sure. I'll see you tomorrow, pipsqueak." Envy heard Ed start a tantrum as he hung up. He took a few more minutes to finish out the details of the circle for Ed to use, knowing Ed would recognize it from the laboratory, but resolving to just cross that bridge when he came to it _and hopefully not burn it._

After realizing Envy had hung up and his threats were going unheard, Ed set the phone down. He wanted to know more about Envy's sudden family, but knew there would be time for that later, if Envy was anything like him - and as different as they were they were more alike than either was ready to admit sometimes - he would want to be sure he could get help to his brother as soon as possible. The whole conversation left him a little on edge though, how did homunculi even have siblings? Maybe it was just another homunculus that he thought of as a brother? What were the odds that this brother would just happen to be in Dublith and need his help? No sense wondering about it now anyway. As he headed back to the table a frown tugged at his mouth as he saw Al, the guilt at having to lie to him again aching more than the bruises Greed had given him a few hours earlier. _Wait a second, Envy, Greed. He couldn't be…_

Envy careened through the countryside, his restlessness and nerves lending supernatural urgency to his speed. Shifting between all manner of swift animal, changing form as the terrain sped past him to always land on the most advantageous foot. He probably could have pushed himself faster, but not without risking consuming some of his stone's power, as abundant as it was, it suddenly seemed far too was as much Greed's as his now. Envy had always belonged to Greed in some form or another, and this was just another expression of that bond. Part of him feared Greed would claim him as his lover again, and if that happened he wasn't sure what he would do. While he and Ed had never set down strict rules regarding their relationship (if it could even be called that) he knew Ed would be devastated if Envy went to Greed, even once. As he discarded that thought, he sped up his pace as the urgency of fleeing all the painful questions behind him surpassed that of his rushing to his brother's aid.

Greed lingered in the phone booth for a long time after his call with Envy, under the guise of plotting his next move. He was just so tired, though. He considered making for one of his other safehouses, but since the Führer had found the Devil's Nest, he couldn't assume any were still safe at the moment. As he shuffled through the streets, he grabbed a jacket someone had discarded. It looked nice, tailored, unfortunately for someone far smaller than Greed. Still, it fit in the shoulders, and the shortness of it just served to accent his height. Greed reflected on how one could notice the stupidest and most pointless crap imaginable when he had everything. Even with nothing, he found himself unable to avoid musing on the value of his meager possessions. He made his way toward Midden Street, knowing he'd need to sleep soon and not wanting to have to wander too far to where he'd meet up with Envy. His jaw dropped as he saw the old café was actually still standing, its century-old signpost clean and well-kept with a fresh coat of paint. He mused on buying the place later as he limped into an alley to find a place to sleep. He went to sit on a pile of rags, and then stopped as he noticed it was a person, but sat anyway when he saw the poor sap had been knifed and tossed here. Greed liberated the unnamed corpse of its rather awful looking, if practical, hat and set it over his eyes as he leaned back and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Seeing Greed like this twisted a knot in Envy's stomach - sleeping in an alley, battered and broken, the transmutation marks still showing from where he'd stopped regenerating to preserve his stone... He carefully pulled the hat off of Greed, a wash of emotions overtaking him as he looked at that face he hadn't seen in a lifetime, but knew so well. Greed was always so beautiful when he slept. Much as he loved the older sin's constant sneer and cocky manner, he looked so fragile, so gentle when he slept. Greed's mouth hung slightly open, his lips slightly cracked from the wind. Envy licked his own lips, suddenly gone dry, twisting Greed's hat in his hands as he fought the urge to place his lips on Greed's, slide his tongue into his mouth and wake him the way he always had over a century ago. Greed's eyes eased open slowly, his voice calling Envy back from his self-torment.

"Hey there, little monster. I see the last fifty years hasn't done much for your fashion sense." Envy was tempted to kick him for that remark, but remembered he was hurt, and really was glad he was in good enough spirits to joke.

"I see your attitude survived undamaged, or did you just prioritize healing that before anything critical?" Envy sneered, trying to sound angrier than he was. Greed hoisted himself up with a groan, leaning heavily on the alley wall.

"What's the fun in being injured if I can't use it to give you grief?" Greed sniggered. Envy pulled his brother's arm around him and helped him walk out of the alley. "So where's this alchemist friend of yours?" He asked, leaning more heavily on Envy.

"Not here yet, or I'd be wearing someone a bit less recognizable. I don't know if Wrath is still in town or not." Envy replied as they got to the edge of the alley, and he cursed himself for not picking a less visible rendezvous point. "I guess if he shows up I'll just say I caught you and I'm bringing you back myself. Should buy us some time," he thought out loud as he carried Greed over to the café where he was meeting Ed. Greed put his borrowed hat back on, pulling it low over his eyes.

"Here's hoping it doesn't come to that. So, tell me about this kid you're seeing. He's your first human, isn't he?" Greed tried to change the subject, and confirm his suspicions. He didn't miss the flush of red in Envy's cheeks.

"Of course he isn't! ...Well, okay, he's the first one who actually knows it's me, I suppose that counts." Envy tried to sound indignant, setting Greed down in a chair at one of the outdoor tables. "I considered trying to seduce him as someone else, but he's the type who doesn't like letting his friends see his darker side, so playing the 'mysterious stranger who beat you up when you first met him' card actually worked in my favor." Envy continued with a cackle as he sat down next to Greed. His brother laughed weakly, clutching his chest.

"You've gotten violent since the old days. You were never the type to pick fights." Greed observed, peeking one eye out from under his hat to gauge Envy's reaction. Envy pouted.

"He started it, dumbass had it coming." He gave an indignant sneer with his reply before something caught his attention. "Speak of the devil, I think that's him." Envy pointed at a figure in the distance. At first Greed could only make out the ostentatious red coat, then the blonde hair. He let out a groan as his suspicions were confirmed. Envy stood up and waved and the figure walked more pointedly toward them. Envy sat down and shifted to someone less conspicuous. Ed didn't sit down immediately, casting a suspicious gaze at Greed.

"This is your brother?" Ed asked skeptically, still uneasy with Greed.

"Of course he is, where are your manners? You should introduce yourself properly when meeting your lover's family" Envy's mocking tone bringing a smile to Greed's face as he pulled the hat off it.

"No worries Envy, we've actually met. How's it going, kid?" He smirked at the face Ed made when he revealed himself.

"Greed!" Ed growled as he raised his fists.

"The hell's going on? Ed, calm down! Greed, _why_ is he mad at you?" Envy snapped at both of them, his voice shifting back to his own.

"This bastard kidnapped Al and tried to beat the secret of transmuting a soul out of me!" Ed roared, pointing accusingly at Greed.

"Only because you lost your temper and refused to be reasonable." Greed replied calmly, raising his hands with palms out innocently.

"You kidnapped my brother! How reasonable did you expect me to be!?" Ed continued yelling at Greed. Envy fumed, unsure of who he should be more angry with at the moment. Ed felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, please, he's dying." Envy tried to sound calm but was thankful for the note of pleading as he saw how it cut through Ed's anger. Ed's heart quivered at Envy's statement, the homunculus reminding Ed of his own younger brother in that moment. He placed his hand on top of Envy's. When Envy felt how beat up the prosthetic was, he shot Greed a lethal glare.

"Once he's not on the brink of death, I'll give him a solid pounding, ok?" Envy looked at Edward, trying to sound more cheery than he was. Edward lowered his other hand and sat down, giving Envy's hand a small squeeze.

"So what happened to you? I know me and Teacher didn't tear you up that badly, you were still in good enough shape to run." Ed sulked in his chair, glowering at Greed. Ed's snarky comment effectively ruined Greed's mood.

"For your information, it was the Führer himself who tore me up. Lemme tell ya, the man's spry for his old age, if it hadn't been for the wall collapsing and flooding the pipe he probably would have killed me." Greed almost revealed Bradley's true identity, but a tense look from Envy made him think better of it. Ed rubbed his chin half in thought and half soothing the bruise Greed had left there.

"I can see that, he did seem pretty determined to wipe out all your cronies." Greed winced at the thought. Envy looked around nervously.

"We should probably get somewhere private." Envy's voice shifted to match the form he was in better as he stood up. "You two have any ideas?" Greed shrugged and Ed cringed at the notion of having to explain the two homunculi to Al and his teacher. Both of them staring at him did nothing to ease his anxiety.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm already a guest in someone else's home! Doesn't Greed live here? Where's your house?" Ed sputtered exasperatedly, gesturing accusingly at Greed.

"Considering one of my hideouts was found I'm not assuming any of the others are safe at the moment. You're our best bet." Greed's calm tone was all the more infuriating as Ed realized he was probably right. Part of Envy was already seething at imagined suppositions for Ed's hesitance, but even he had to realize the awkward situation they were putting Ed in.

"I'm probably going to catch hell for this but Izumi's a good person, I'm sure she'll let you stay until we can get Greed taken care of. But you owe me _big_ for this, Envy!" Ed stood as he spoke, sounding angrier than he really was. Envy sidled over to Ed and briefly took his preferred form.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll make it up to you." He purred into Ed's ear and gently nipped at his neck, bringing a flush to the teen's cheeks.

"Envy! N-not in front of Greed…" Ed stammered, trying vainly to hide his embarrassment. Envy shifted back to the nondescript man he had just been wearing and helped Greed to his feet, situating himself under his arm. Greed pulled his hat back on. He opened his mouth to make some remark on Ed's bashfulness but decided he had pushed the kid pretty far already today.

Ed pushed open the door to the Curtis' butcher shop and was both surprised and relieved that no one was behind the counter. He quickly motioned Envy and Greed inside, just in time for Sig to step out from the back. _Better Sig than Izumi,_ Ed thought. Sig had always had a more even temperament than his teacher. Ed attributed it mostly to his impressive mass providing him with a great amount of mental inertia, so it took a lot to get him riled.

"Friends of yours Ed?" he asked, his voice calm and even like a placid lake.

"Something like that Sig, seems I've picked up Al's habit of taking care of strays." Ed replied as cheerily as he could manage, earning a glower from Envy. Sig didn't seem to demand or expect any further explanation.

"The couch is free if your friend needs to lie down. Try to keep it down though, Izumi is still resting." Sig rumbled quietly, indicating the door behind him. Envy nodded gratefully and followed Ed through to their residence, easing Greed down onto the couch in the living room. Greed's pained groans drew Al from the kitchen.

"Brother are you- What is Greed doing here!?" Al managed to contain his voice, despite the shock. Envy shifted to stand protectively over Greed, Ed quickly put himself between Envy and Al.

"Greed's dying, Al, I couldn't just leave him!" Ed shot back, the revelation startling Al out of his aggressive posture.

"Dying? I guess he really isn't immortal, but how can we help him? And who is this?" Al asked, gesturing to Envy.

"That's Envy, Greed's younger brother. He's the one who asked me to help, as to how, I think he was about to tell me." Ed explained, looking at Envy expectantly. Envy had become too concerned about Greed to really care what Ed _hadn't_ told Al about him, but he noticed nonetheless. He hesitantly reached into the jacket of the form he was wearing and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Ed.

"This is the array used to empower a homunculus. I can act as the exchange, assuming you can control the transmutation to only take a portion of my vitality." Envy explained as Ed unfolded the paper and looked it over, his speech hesitant as he waited for Ed to recognize the circle and explode on him. He saw when Ed realized what he was looking at, the change in his expression and his grip on the paper made it obvious.

"Envy… can I have a word in private?" he asked through gritted teeth, his scorching glare raking over the younger of the homunculi. Envy winced and nodded to Ed, following him into the kitchen and leaving Al alone with Greed.

"You know what this is, don't you Envy? Dammit, I should have known!" Ed cursed Envy and himself, resisting the urge to slam his fist into something. Envy closed the door and took his preferred form, hoping it might help him keep Ed calm.

"Yes, we were made with philosopher's stones. There's one at the core of all the homunculi. I'm not asking you to make one, just use some of mine to replenish Greed's enough to live." Envy tried to keep his tone calm with a hint of pleading, despite how much this whole discussion was pissing him off. Envy's words did little to ease Ed's anger.

"Greed said he wasn't immortal, so the stone's power is clearly finite. What'll you do when it runs out again? Get some human sacrifices together to buy yourselves more time?" Righteous indignation filled Ed's voice, his glare searing Envy deeply. Envy was quickly losing his cool, his expression darkening under Ed's accusations.

"This only happened because Bradley tried to kill him! I'm not asking you to sacrifice anyone, so what's your problem?" Envy spat, gesticulating angrily. Edward seemed unmoved by this display.

"What about the people used to make you originally? Am I supposed to just forget about all the people who had to die so you could live?" Ed growled back at him. Envy dug his fists into his hair in frustration and let out a pained groan.

"Will you think for a moment? You're supposed to be some kind of genius! Greed is over two centuries old, I'm only a few decades behind him, whatever people were sacrificed to make us would be dead by now anyway! My brother is alive right now, dying on that couch and you have the chance to help me save him without hurting anyone else so why are you making this so difficult?" Envy's tone shifting from angry to hurt to pleading, and though his mouth curled down in a scowl, his eyes betrayed his desperation. Ed had to admit, it was getting harder to justify his anger right now.

"I guess debating the ethics behind your existence is something that can wait until you don't have a dying sibling to worry about. I'll need to study this array though, figure out how to make it only take some of your life force. Do you think Greed will last another day or so?" Ed had calmed immeasurably as he shifted his priorities. He couldn't blame Envy after all, he was acting pretty restrained compared to how Ed would be if he was in a similar situation with Al.

"He said he should have a week or two, I'd prefer not to push it that far but I'm also not terribly anxious to die myself." Envy replied, forcing a smirk. "And, Ed?" He asked, shifting towards the younger boy slightly. Edward cocked his head and made a questioning noise at Envy, who engulfed him in a tight hug. "Thanks," he whispered into Ed's hair, clutching him tightly.

"Aww geez Envy, I thought I was supposed to be the sappy one?" Ed teased, hugging Envy back and rubbing his face into Envy's neck affectionately.

* * *

Al stared down at Greed as he lay on the couch. He didn't see much in the way of external injuries on him but the transmutation marks that marred his skin in places didn't seem healthy. Part of him wanted to just finish off the homunculus right here, and part of him was appalled for even thinking that. The kidnapping, the fighting, watching Roa and Dolcetto get cut down, having Martel killed while she was _inside_ him, he wanted to blame Greed for all of it. His fists clenched involuntarily as he remembered that day.

"You really don't strike me as the type who'd kill a man on his deathbed so why don't you just sit down and relax?" Greed's voice took Al by surprise - he hadn't realized the homunculus was conscious.

"I'm still mad at you for yesterday," Al stated honestly, even as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"You don't seem like the type to hold a grudge either, which is good. Life's too short to hold grudges. Just let it go." Greed continued, a ragged cough punctuating his statement.

"It's not that, I had to watch the Führer kill your henchmen! He killed Martel while she was still inside me! I think I have a right to be upset!" Al snapped back, his voice quavering slightly at the chilling memory.

"Now that does sound like something you'd stay sore about for a while. So they got her too huh? I _hate_ losing prized possessions like that." Greed groaned out, his tone oddly casual. He flopped his arm over his face as he spoke.

"How can you be so callous? Those people died trying to protect you! How can you just-" Al started to admonish Greed but the homunculus interrupted.

"Hey kid, let's pretend I already feel like crap over all this and I don't need you griping at me too." Al turned to rip into Greed again but what he saw shocked him into silence. There were tears running down Greed's cheeks.

* * *

Ed and Al spent most of the rest of the day working on the array they'd need to perform this transmutation. Envy and Greed offered help where they could. Al seemed to share a portion of Ed's bitterness at having to work with philosopher's stones, but swallowed any disagreements he may have had about it. Ed caught himself feeling a little jealous every time he saw Envy looking at Greed, the peculiar mix of sadness and longing in his eyes making Ed question the precise nature of their relationship.

_You're so stupid, Ed, they're brothers and nothing else! Of course he loves his brother, and this must be hell for him! _Ed tried to tell himself. As that thought led to the guilt about keeping this a secret from Al, and how Envy must have felt about that led him to focus on the alchemy and resolve to worry about his feelings later. Night crept over the Curtis household, Sig closed the shop and went straight back to check on Izumi, confident that their houseguests would behave themselves. Of said houseguests, Ed was starting to fall asleep in the living room, Greed kept fading in and out of consciousness, doing nothing to calm Envy's nerves. Al saw his brother nod off again and suggested they call it a night. Ed managed a weary look at Envy, who gave him a weak smile and move like he was going to hug him, but stopped himself and returned to sitting on the edge of the couch with Greed. Ed seemed hurt but remembered that Al was right there, which only turned the hurt into guilt. They shuffled off to the guest bedroom, leaving Envy and Greed alone.

Envy abandoned his disguise as soon as he could. He didn't like wearing other people in front of family, especially Greed. He began stroking Greed's hair almost reflexively as he watched him sleep, for want of anything to actually make him better.

It was another hour or so before Greed woke again, though feeling Envy's hands through his hair made him want to just fall asleep again. "Where'd the brats go? Past their bedtime or something?" He groaned out with a yawn, stretching his arms and resting his head on his hands. Envy's breath caught as he tried to speak, he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could.

"Ya, the pipsqueak was getting tired, it really wouldn't do to have him working on complex alchemy theory half asleep would it?" Envy had to swallow again as his hand slid down Greed's cheek. His mouth was watering. He wanted Greed so much right now. Reluctantly he pulled his hand, and gaze, away from Greed.

"Something wrong, monster?" Greed asked as Envy drew back from him. The younger homunculus looked into his eyes for a moment.

"You're hurt, I really shouldn't…" Envy tore his eyes away from Greed, hanging his head in embarrassment. Greed cocked an eyebrow at him.

"While that's certainly true, that's not the real reason is it?" Greed's tone was impossible to read as he spoke. He reached up and gently caressed Envy's cheek. Envy leaned into it before flinching away.

"Greed don't, please." Envy choked out, his whole face tense from the effort it took for him to say it. Greed pulled his hand back, and regarded his little brother curiously.

"Clearly you're worried about upsetting the runt, but is it just because you're afraid he'll have second thoughts about saving me, or is this genuine concern for his feelings?" Greed's mocking cheerfulness would have been a welcome sound if the words themselves hadn't struck Envy like a knife. The mixture of pain and rage on Envy's face made Greed almost regret saying it.

"Look he… He's just special alright? Please don't take me from him." Envy's flash of anger dissipated into sad pleading. Greed considered all of his family his possessions, like everything important to him. That had made it difficult to leave them a century ago. Envy was the only one who welcomed Greed's sense of ownership though - Envy was _his_, heart and soul, assuming he possessed either of those. He knew if he asked, Envy would come with him, be with him, do anything for him. He hadn't asked him to come with him when he left all those years ago, but this was a bit different. He'd only been around Edward a few hours and he could already tell there were some things about this arrangement he didn't like.

"You'll always belong to me Envy, I don't need to keep you in my pocket to remember that." Greed replied warmly, bringing a sincere smile to Envy's face, which melted into concern as he looked to the door. Greed couldn't see who it was but the voice gave it away soon enough.

"Hey Envy…" Ed's voice started awkwardly, Greed could envision the look on his face though. "…c-could you stay with me tonight?" Ed asked shakily, trying to hide the fear and doubt in his voice. Inwardly, Envy was furious, he knew Ed was just too scared Envy would do something with Greed to be able to sleep. On the other hand, Edward was jealous over Envy, the irony was too delicious. Envy settled somewhere in the middle outwardly.

"Won't Al see us if I do that?" Envy replied, trying to keep his tone neutral but the words still struck like venom. Ed winced a bit at the accusation but slowly let his eyes meet Envy's.

"I don't care if he finds out anymore, I'm tired of lying to him about it anyway. I just really want to be with you right now." Ed's voice was tired, but wasn't weighed down by any insincerity. Greed practically shoved Envy off the couch, not giving the homunculus a chance to look to him for approval. Envy took the hint and went with Ed, holding his hand for the few steps before reaching the bedroom. They had never slept together before, Envy rarely staying more than a few minutes after their heated exchanges, so this was sort of a new experience for both of them. Ed crawled in first and Envy slid in next to him, pressing his face to Ed's chest and laying his arm over him. Ed inched a little closer to Envy, holding him gently and letting his fingers explore his sides and belly. Ed's fingers slid down the front of Envy's shorts but the boy's voice stopped him cold.

"Not tonight, I'm sorry." Envy's voice was eerily calm, he didn't sound upset, just gently rebuffing Edward. Ed moved his hand up to Envy's hip and Envy pulled him closer until their bodies were flush with each other.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ed asked, attempting to sound calm but coming off a little shaky. The hateful part of Envy wanted to just spit the truth at him. _Because even you don't actually want it, you just want to fuck me because you feel threatened by Greed_. He knew no good would come of that though, and there was more to it than that anyway.

"I'm just… worried, anxious. Please just… just hold me for tonight. " Envy muttered into Ed's chest, curling up against him slightly. "I'll make it up to you, promise." Envy added, gently kissing Ed's collarbone. Ed held Envy, musing to himself at how much of a reversal this was. On the rare occasions Envy did stay it was always Ed curled up in his arms. He'd never imagined he would be the one to be comforting Envy. The beautiful homunculus, who looked every bit as small and vulnerable and human as he sounded just a moment ago, was already fast asleep in Ed's arms, his breathing slow and steady. Ed followed soon after, the last image his eyes beheld was Al's silhouette filling the doorway.

* * *

Ed shuffled into the living room early that morning to find Greed reclined on the couch, relaxing with an ease that belied his precarious condition. "Sleep well kid?" The homunculus asked when he heard Ed walk in. Ed tried not to growl at him, managing only a grumble. "Sounds like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Greed observed, his tone a bit chipper and snarky for a dying man. Ed turned to face him, his eyes dark with fatigue, and just a hint of anger.

"I need to ask you something, Greed. What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Envy?" Ed forced out through gritted teeth, but his anger couldn't hide the fearful tone in his voice. Greed raised an eyebrow incredulously and a smirk spread across his lips.

"Is that really what you're asking? Because I think it's a bit more specific than that." Greed's voice was smooth and sharp like a knife, fitting as his words cut Ed to the bone.

"Dammit, Greed don't fuck with me!" Ed shouted, his posture turning aggressive. Greed's smirk faded and his expression turned serious.

"Alright _alchemist,_ equivalent exchange, I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Do you love my brother?" Greed's tone was accusatory, his violet eyes pinned to Ed's. Ed was dumbfounded for a long moment, he forced himself to look away from Greed.

"Answer mine first." Ed demanded coldly, his hands shaking. Greed glared at him and bared his teeth.

"Not gonna happen, 'cause if your answer depends on mine then you don't love him, and you don't deserve him!" Greed spat, his anger winning out over his wounds to give his voice the power he was hoping for. Ed took a step back and hung his head, bringing his hands to his shoulders as if he could physically keep himself from falling apart.

"I do love him." Ed choked out, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I just can't tell how he feels about me at all." His whole body shook as he tried to hold back the sobs. Greed sat up laboriously, the rage departing his face.

"Yes I've had sex with Envy." Greed stated simply, unapologetically. Ed winced as if Greed's words were stones. "The last time was fifty years ago, he snuck away from his mission to come see me. Are you really going to be jealous over something that happened before even your parents were born?" Greed continued, his tone sympathetic in spite of his chiding words. Ed seemed to calm down slightly, but was still clearly upset.

"I guess that would be pretty stupid, but I… I still don't know how he feels about me." Ed hugged himself a little tighter, hoping vainly to keep any more cracks from forming. Greed spread his hands optimistically.

"Well that's what you've got big brother Greed here for. I know Envy better than he knows himself, I know how to answer that for sure. Last night, when you asked Envy to stay with you, what happened?" Greed seemed a little too chipper for Ed's taste but he sounded like he was trying to be helpful.

"Nothing really, I even tried to… you know, and he told me no, we just cuddled and he fell asleep in my arms." Ed's disappointment was clear from his tone as he recalled the previous night. Greed seemed dumbstruck.

"Wait wait, Envy turned you down and just passed out while you _held_ him?" Greed asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

"Ya, he said he was too worried and anxious for anything. I was kind of surprised too but it's not that strange is it?" Ed replied, not sure if he was buying Greed's shock.

"Kid, Envy's not human. Envy doesn't sleep, the closest he gets is just when he's really, and I mean _really_ relaxed, he'll kind of zone out and look like he's sleeping for a while. I've only seen him do that a few times, never when he was with someone else, and especially never when he's upset." Ed's expression shifted to one of cautious optimism as Greed explained his brother's idiosyncrasies.

"R-really? So does that mean he…?" Ed asked, knowing what he was hoping for but fearing it too fragile for him to speak aloud. Greed held up his hands in a calming gesture.

"I can't say for sure, Envy's complicated. I can tell you this much though, he feels more safe and at ease with you than even me, and that's pretty damn impressive. He cares a lot about you, kid, and I care a lot about my possessions. He is _my_ brother, but it seems he wants you to be his lover." Greed ended with a dismissive shrug, and a wince as he inadvertently displaced a rib that hadn't fully healed yet. "But do try to get me fixed up too, I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Greed chuckled painfully. Ed couldn't suppress his smile, even as the last of his tears ran down his face.

* * *

Envy roused himself from his torpor a little while after he felt Ed leave. It was tempting to get up at the same time, but something told him it would be better to talk to Al alone. He was a little surprised Al hadn't said anything to Ed, and as he sat up he thought Al wouldn't say anything to him either, but just as Envy moved to stand- "So… you're um, you're with brother huh?" Al asked nervously, his glowing eyes fixing onto Envy. Envy bit his lip as he suppressed a snigger - this was positively adorable _and_ hilarious. Trying very hard to remain serious, but unable to hold down his smirk, Envy answered.

"Yep, sometimes it is just what it looks like." He managed to keep from teasing Al too badly, his smirk smoothing out into a more genuine smile as he thought about last night. Al still seemed pretty pensive.

"I recognize you from the lab, you're the one who was carrying him out when it started collapsing. The way you just disappeared after that makes me a little suspicious though." The glowing pools of light in his helmet narrowed to angry slits as he spoke. Envy grinned at him.

"Afraid I'll just up and leave without saying anything like I did then? Or do you think I'm the one who blew up the lab?" Al was surprised at how direct Envy was being.

"Both, really. just who are you and Greed really?" Envy's smirk disappeared at Al's question, the homunculus giving him a serious look.

"I can't tell you any more than Greed probably already has. while it's true he turned his back on the rest of us, I didn't stop caring about him. I'm sure you can understand being hopelessly devoted to your older brother, no matter how much trouble it causes you." He gave Al a knowing grin, certain that remark would get him some kind of sympathy from the tin can. Al let out a sigh.

"Don't I ever. That's why I'm worried about him - worried you'll hurt him" Came Al's weary reply.

"Well I am under strict orders not to kill him-" Envy started in a far lighter tone than was really appropriate, but Al interrupted him.

"That's not good enough! Ed is all I have and he has been through too much to have his feelings played with! Do you really care about him, or is this just some game to you?" Al shouted accusingly, looming over Envy threateningly. If Envy wasn't scared, he was doing a good job of looking intimidated.

"I… I don't know…" Envy muttered, unable to meet Al's gaze.

"Well then at least tell me what's going on between you and brother, and I don't mean the mechanics! I can figure enough of that out by how Ed refuses to sit down for breakfast…" Al was glad the mix of emotions at play within him couldn't be read on his iron face right now.

Envy sniggered, but his expression turned a bit more serious when Al clarified what his question was. Running a hand through his hair and looking at the ceiling thoughtfully, Envy tried to put into words what he'd never really thought that deeply about before today.

"Hard to say exactly, I just felt like picking on him some more after the whole lab incident, poking at his love life led to the amusing revelation he didn't have one, I volunteered, and I suppose you can infer the rest." Envy said with a wry grin, it settled into a smile shortly though. "That's really all it was, I think somewhere he started caring about me." Envy laughed ruefully at the thought. "and I…" He couldn't finish, hanging his head for a moment. Just as Al was about to say something he looked up, a fire in his eyes as he locked his gaze to Al's "Look, here's all you need to know; I belong to Greed, I'm _his_ little brother and I will do anything for him, and last night I begged him not to take me away from Ed. That's as much of a confession as you're getting out of me." Envy crossed his arms in a huff.

Al was speechless for a long moment.

"That's good enough for me," he said quietly, a smile in his voice that even Envy could see.

* * *

Izumi was up and about at last, and apparently Sig had explained the situation well enough for her to not give Ed and Al much more than angry glares over breakfast. Between the three alchemists they managed to deduce a way to transfer a fifth of Envy's souls into Greed, an arrangement both homunculi found amenable. Envy looked on as Ed prepared the circle in the laboratory. Both of them seemed pleased to see the other in brighter spirits. "So um, did Al talk to you at all?" Ed asked Envy, scribbling some sigils. Envy smirked.

"Ya, we had a little chat this morning, I thought he'd be more upset that we'd kept this from him." He was calm and sort of awkwardly happy, giving Ed a smile as he spoke. Ed was glad for Envy's choice of words. Apparently any resentment that was held towards him for hiding Envy from Al was gone. "What about you? Greed pick on you at all?" Envy's tone was teasing but Ed knew what was really behind it.

"We had a little talk, yeah, kind of a 'one older brother to another' thing ya know?" Ed replied somewhat smugly as he stood up, apparently satisfied with the sigil he'd just finished. Envy snorted in mock derision as Al and Greed came down the stairs, Greed leaning heavily on Al as he took the stairs slowly.

"Well doesn't this look fancy, you guys really went all out." Greed observed dryly, choking out a cough. All three of them looked at him with concern, much to his surprise. "Nice to know you're all so worried about me." He said with a smirk, making Al shake his head.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Al thought out loud, carrying Greed to the center of the circle. Ed looked over the circle once more, worry crossing his face. _This is all just based on theory, I still don't know if it'll work right, dammit this could kill Envy._ Al released Greed cautiously, he stood somewhat slouched in the center of the circle.

"Are we ready? Where do I stand?" Envy asked anxiously, looking to Ed for direction.

Ed's mouth had suddenly gone dry. _I have to try, I have a chance and I have to take it, _he thought to himself as he pointed to one of the pentagons at the edge of the circle. Envy practically ran over to the spot and stood in it dutifully. Al stepped out of the circle as Ed moved to the edge of it, bringing his hands up nervously.

"I-I'm not sure what this will feel like for either of you, but try not to move." Ed said nervously, guilt weighing down his voice as he was almost certain this would be agony for them. Envy braced himself, Greed gave Ed a weak thumbs up.

Ed took a deep breath and placed his hands on the circle. The familiar sparks of transmutation lit the circle and danced around the feet of the homunculi. Envy's body contorted in pain, he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep them from convulsing any further. The way his face distorted made Ed want to stop it, but he knew the ensuing backlash would have even worse results, so he pressed on, swallowing the lump in his throat. Envy clenched his teeth as tight as he could, determined not to scream, but the pain was like nothing he'd ever felt. _It's for Greed, it's for Greed it's for Greed._ He repeated like a mantra in his head.

Greed was rocked by a spasm as thousands of souls flooded his barren stone. The shock quickly subsided as their strength became his, his remaining wounds and imperfect healing correcting themselves. In a matter of seconds that felt like eternity to everyone in the room, it was over. Envy fell to his knees and collapsed on himself. "Envy!" Ed shouted, running over to the homunculus in a panic.

"I'm ok Ed, I'm ok." Envy stammered out, reaching out to hug the blonde instinctively. Ed held Envy close for a moment before helping him back to his feet. The way Envy leant on Ed terrified him, but Envy gave him a reassuring squeeze. "You did it perfectly." He breathed into Ed's hear, his airy tone filling Ed's head with fantasies.

"Not bad at all, kid." Greed purred, popping his neck as he stretched. Envy sauntered over to Greed and gave him a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're ok bro." Envy cooed as he gave Greed a squeeze. "I still owe you a pummeling for Ed though." He added with a wicked grin, his arms locking around Greed threateningly. Greed's eyes went wide before Ed cut in.

"No no! That won't be necessary! I think he learned his lesson! Didn't you Greed?" Ed sputtered out worriedly. Greed stared down at Envy, trying to look innocent under his worried expression. Envy pouted but his grip didn't relax.

"Well, I suppose if Ed says so I can't do it on his behalf." Envy said suspiciously, his grin creeping back up. "But I think I owe you at least a suplex for getting me so worried!" Envy cackled as he bent backward and slammed Greed into the floor. Greed's groans were drowned out by Envy's laughter as he dragged himself to his feet. Even Ed had to fight to contain himself.

"Ok ok, jeez, I suppose I should be thankful you let me off with that and didn't whip out 'Ring around the Homonculus' on me" Greed whined out, rubbing the back of his neck. Envy sniggered as his brother mentioned his other favorite torment for him.

"So what will you do now?" Ed asked Greed as they stood outside the Curtis residence. Greed shrugged and moved to adjust his sunglasses, forgetting they were gone.

"Well I'll start off by finding out how much of my stuff survived Bradley's little raid. I have a lot of possessions, he might have missed some. Other than that, just keep acquiring more, and of course looking for eternal life." He mused, eyeing Al covetously. "Though I suppose in different places now, I guess I owe you two that much." He added as he extended his hand to Al. Al shook it a little hesitantly. "No hard feelings right?" Greed asked, flashing an endearing smile.

"No hard feelings." Al replied, if he was still bitter he was hiding it well. Greed repeated the gesture to Ed, who took his hand a bit more eagerly, but regretted it as Greed yanked him to close, leaning close to his ear.

"If I ever hear of you doing anything to hurt Envy I will make you regret it, even if he won't" Greed threatened, his charismatic smile never wavering. Ed grinned back at him.

"I'd expect nothing less from a devoted elder brother," he said simply, with a note of pride in his voice as he drew back. Envy leaned over to Ed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you give me a minute alone with Greed? I'll meet you at the train station, promise." Envy's tone was soft, slightly pleading as he squeezed Ed's shoulder gently. Ed inwardly balked but swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Sure, we'll be waiting for you." He replied, leaning into Envy's grip reassuringly before he and Al departed.

Envy stared at the ground for a long moment after Ed and Al left, Greed seemed just as content in the silence. "So, this is goodbye again isn't it?" Envy asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Afraid so, little monster." Greed replied simply, Envy locked his eyes onto his brother, tears welling up in them.

"You could come back, I'm sure Father would let you stay if you started working for him again. Can't you just come back to us Greed?" Envy begged, taking a step closer to Greed and grabbing his hand. Greed's fingers closed around Envy's hand.

"You tried to get me to come back last time too, my answer hasn't changed. If anything I need to be gone even more now, it'd be hell for you if I was there all the time." He pulled Envy into a hug, holding his head comfortingly. "You're with Ed now, just enjoy that." Envy held tightly onto his brother, stifling his sobs into sniffles.

"Dammit, I don't want to say goodbye again!" Envy's voice would have sounded petulant if it wasn't for the tears choking it. "I've had to watch you leave twice now, three times is too many! Just come back!" Envy cried into Greed's chest, the older homunculus began tensed under his brother's admonition.

"I'm sorry Envy, but I can't go back. It's hard enough letting you go, I can't turn my back on my life and you, but don't worry, I'll always be here, or somewhere. I'll always be your big brother." Greed ran his hand through Envy's hair soothingly as he spoke. Envy seemed to calm down at his words, his grip on his brother relaxing. Envy looked up at him, the pleading look still in his eyes, he opened his mouth but Greed put a finger to his lips. "No, don't leave Ed to stay with me, he's good for you and you know it. You're still mine, Envy, and that means I want what's best for you. So stay with him, I think you're good for him too, in some really weird, fucked up sort of way." Greed looked off into the distance as he tried to make logical sense of what he just said. Envy snorted and butted his head against Greed's chest before pulling away.

"Well if you put it like that, I suppose I should." Envy purred, his playful smirk back where it should be.

"That's my little monster." Greed said proudly, putting a hand on Envy's shoulder. "Now get moving or you'll miss your train." He added with a gentle push. Envy's smile grew and he dashed off before he could get himself wrapped up in anymore of this sappiness.

The three of them sat in the sparsely populated train car. Envy had opted to take a train ride back to Central with the Elrics, deciding spending time with Ed outside of their trysts was actually still pretty enjoyable. They were about an hour out of Dublith, and Ed had opted to lay on the bench, his head in Envy's lap. Envy ran his fingers absently through Ed's hair. Al was a little too relieved at seeing Ed finally relaxed and happy to feel too awkward about the whole situation.

"So, do you have any other siblings?" Al asked a little hesitantly.

"Sorry, can't tell you that." Envy chirped back, continuing to comb through Ed's hair dreamily. Ed let out a happy groan and shifted in Envy's lap.

"Oh just leave him alone Al, he's been through a lot." Ed whined, a yawn following after. "So have we."

"Well I was just trying to make conversation, unlike you I don't have the option of sleeping through the train ride." Al replied, not trying to sound too irked. Envy sniggered a bit and a dreamy expression grew onto his face.

"Ohhhh Ed you really shouldn't do that with Al right there…" Envy drawled out in an overly lascivious tone. Al's eyes went wide with shock.

"Brother! What are you doing!" He yelled in horror. Ed jabbed Envy in the side.

"I'm not doing anything, Envy's just being an ass," Ed groaned, bringing another cackle from Envy.

"I don't have much choice Ed, after all you are what you eat." Envy replied smugly.

"ENVY!" Ed screamed, equal parts embarrassment and rage in his voice.

"What does that even mean!?" Asked Al, immediately regretting it when Envy started laughing uncontrollably.

Greed watched the train from the city's edge until it dipped out of sight, an unfamiliar feeling welling up inside him. He had always been greedy, always coveted all valuable things, but this felt different, he wanted what was on that train. He wanted what Edward Elric had... With dawning horror his hand snaked over his chest, feeling the spot over his stone. Greed the Avaricious was feeling envious.


	8. Monsters

**A/N: 2003 canon, Dante and Envy-centric. Human!Greed/Envy. Envy being really damn cruel, because Envy.**

**Monsters**

Tears were running down her face as she pressed her hands to the array. She had done this enough to know there was no chance of it turning out any different this time, but still she hoped. "You really are hopeless aren't you? He didn't love you when he was alive, think bringing him back will change that?" The mocking, feminine tone of the one homunculus she hadn't made seared in her ears before the crackle of the circle activating cut him off. Her eyes took a moment to recover from the flash of light, but the smell told her what she should have expected anyway. A grotesque and misshapen pile of guts, organs and barely recognizable limbs slowly writhed in on itself in the center of the circle. Despite the number of times she'd seen it, the realization of what she'd done always turned her stomach. "Well I very much doubt he'll appreciate that. I can't even tell where his face is supposed to be! You'd think as much practice as you've had you'd be a bit better at this, I think this one looks even worse than the last Lust!" Envy's laughter would have torn at her soul but she wasn't sure she possessed one anymore.

"Shut your insolent mouth and give me the red stones!" She barked at him, not daring to face him though. The sack dropped unceremoniously next to her, spilling a few stones onto the ground.

"So what will you call this one? Hoping a third Lust will do better than the last two? I suppose he couldn't do worse, what with Vincent offing himself once you'd finally got him lucid, and Seth going so berserk you had to kill him again!" She tried her best to just block out Envy and the painful memories of her last two lovers, but the monster had a point. "And while you certainly lusted for Jareth here, I can assure you the feeling wasn't mutual. It certainly wasn't _your_ bedroom he was sneaking into late at night." Envy leaned dangerously close to her as he spoke, confident he could goad and torment her with impunity. "I had to wonder how such an eligible and handsome bachelor as him had managed to stay unmarried for so long, apparently you were the only one didn't know where his tastes lay."

Slowly and purposefully she fed the red stones to the monstrosity on the floor, sharp and mismatched teeth closing around them as Envy continued his taunting soliloquy. "I had such a lovely time playing your ignorant, virginal nephew though, I truly missed pretending to be raped, It's almost better I killed him before you two could consummate that sham of a marriage you were after, this way you'll never have to know just what you were missing out on." As unbearable as this was becoming, she knew there was no recourse. Even if she still had William's remains she couldn't afford to risk losing the foul abomination of a rapport they actually had, he was the closest thing to an ally she still had. She'd dealt with him for over a century, she could handle one more night of his jeers. Choking down her rage like a sour grape she fed another red stone to her creation. "Why are you even bringing him back? There's no money so your whole marriage plan was a bust anyway, he never really cared for you in the first place. Hell you're not even really bringing him back, just making another monster." Envy's tone had turned from sardonic to disappointed, sounding like a weary mother scolding a child for repeating their mistakes.

Resolutely she continued to ignore him, hoping he would just grow bored with her silence and leave. Luck rarely seemed to be on her side though. "You still haven't said what you're naming him, another Lust seems like bad luck though. Sloth? He was certainly lazy enough. Or maybe Pride? He was pretty vain." Envy thought aloud, pacing around the room.

She gave it some thought, naming the homunculi after the sins of mankind was her idea after all, Envy had been easy, even in life he was everything she envied, and his now eternal beauty mocked her inescapably transient nature. Lust was likewise easy, Vincent had been beautiful and mysterious, with just enough of a touch of melancholy to make her fall for him utterly. He killed himself when they finally gave in to their lust and he broke his vows, his homunculus was sadly no less fatalistic. Then Seth, strong and confident compared to Vincent but with the same quiet grace and unearthly beauty. They had embodied her lust, and it was with no small amount of discomfort that she noticed how Envy had taken on some aspects of their appearances after their passing. Jareth was different from them though. He was certainly attractive enough, but more masculine than her previous lovers. He kept his hair short, and he had a strong jawline and long, regal nose. He was boisterous and outgoing, not reserved or calm like her Lusts.

To that end, it was not lust that drove her into his arms, but avarice. She knew he was nobility, some baron's delinquent son that was left to amuse himself with the family's treasury as long as he stayed out of the way of their machinations. Seeing an opportunity to expand her resources with relatively little effort, she leapt into his arms playing the hapless daughter of a once-great noble family, spurned by other suitors for her dutiful devotion to her poor nephew. In hindsight it was amusing how both of them had intended to marry the other for their perceived wealth, when in reality they were both penniless. Even though it was a marriage of convenience they had both played the part of the lovestruck paramours so well that for a time she really did care for him, enough that catching him between Envy's legs on their wedding night filled her with jealous rage. Ironically her first thought was to order Envy to kill him, she was genuinely surprised when he did, skewering Jareth with his hand while still being penetrated by him.

As she fed it another red stone, a smile so bitter and ironic Envy would have approved of it tugged at her lips. "No, I know what I'm going to call this one." She said wryly, eliciting a leer from Envy.

"Oh? Out with it then, what are you going to call the latest addition to your lovely family of monsters?" Envy's tone was eerily giddy with anticipation. Dante swallowed and let out a light laugh before purring out the sin that this homunculus would forever be doomed to be.

"Greed."


	9. Have

**Author Notes: I'm not dead! Really! This chapter gave me a lot of trouble clearly, but here it is at last! Implied Greedvy, sort of, this one's really tame honestly, feels warning though ;_;**

**Have**

What did he have? Envy often wondered. He knew what he wanted, he knew what others had, he could not help but know these things. What he had though - that was a subject he only rarely managed to draw his focus to. He had his power, for which he was duly proud and grateful to his creator. At least sometimes. He had his beauty, his exquisite form he had spent a lifetime perfecting; ageless, flawless, untarnished by such human failings as gender. He had his family, his sibling homunculi and precious Father. He had his loyalty to them.

Never mind that Sloth was faster than him. Or that Wrath had a sharper eye. Or Lust and Greed had their Ultimate Lance and Shield. Or that no one else seemed to realize how beautiful he was. Or that his siblings were as distant and _stop it stop stop stop stop it now!_ Envy's body shook as he scrambled to grasp at the one thought that had always saved him from this. _Greed_. He had Greed. His avaricious brother, who could not help but want everything in the world, who could not help but want Envy as well. Envy had Greed. This fact was all that could pull him from the throes of his sin sometimes, when the howls of jealousy from inside him were too much this was one thing he could claim was his.

Then came the day Greed was gone. Envy put on his normal face, mockery and laughter. It was so easy to hide the pain when no one ever saw your real face. Inside he was screaming, crying, dying over the loss. It was with flippant disregard for the task that he volunteered to hunt Greed down and bring him back. Father was never terribly passionate about much but his lack of concern for Greed's disappearance made Envy even more disturbed by it.

Did Father really not care that Greed had left? Did his own son matter so little to him? Envy tried not to think about it, but it stuck and twisted in his mind every time he was called back from his search for some other errand Father needed done. Every passing year it became more and more difficult to get back to looking for Greed. In part because of how much more Envy was needed in Central, or the other cities where they would be making the seals of blood. In part because with every step he took to find his wayward brother a painful truth pounded into his core. Greed did not want to be found.

It had been a century since Greed left when Envy finally found a clue in Dublith. It wasn't much of a lead - just someone who had seen a man matching Greed's description - but it was enough. It was easy enough to find out about the chimeras - Greed's new allies - and their hideout, this 'Devil's Nest' bar. Envy stood hidden looking at the entrance for a long time. Wondering if he should go in, see Greed again himself. Should he? Sneak in and bargain and negotiate to get him to come back? Fall at his feet and cry, begging for his dear older brother to come back so things could go back to how they were? He knew it would be pointless. If Greed had wanted to come back he surely could have in the last hundred years. If Greed even wanted Envy anymore he could have surely contacted him somehow. A feeling he would never admit to having tore through the delicate creature his true self was as he stood and walked away. That feeling twisted and knotted in him until it became something he preferred the taste of. _Vengeance_. He would tell Father about Greed's little friends and Father would kill them all and take Greed back, then Envy would have him again! Everything would go back to how it was! And little Envy the Jealous would never again have to think about how for a hundred years, the man who wanted everything no longer wanted him.


	10. Creation

**Creation**

First it was pain. Goddamn it was a pain unlike any he could have imagined, half-formed nerves screaming at the improper connections to the malformed parts that made up his pathetic excuse for a body. Then something started to change, a new sensation as something foreign was absorbed into his being, and somehow the pain receded somewhat, other sensations taking its place. Time was unperceivable, but gradually distinct senses began to coalesce from the unimaginable pain, the blinding darkness and deafening silence. Lights and sounds gradually became distinct and the mottled blurs and buzzing tones around him became forms and voices.

"-nally looking like something the cat dragged in, maybe in another month we can even take it out in daylight."

"Now don't be cruel, you were just as bad you know."

They sounded familiar somehow, though he knew he had never heard them before. He had memories of them, but they weren't his. It was almost dreamlike, or so he imagined it must be since that's what his stolen thoughts told him, despite having never dreamt to his own recollection.

"Think he has any memories?"

"Of course he does! I perfected it this time."

"Isn't that what you said about Gluttony?"

"Be silent! I'm sure you have something more important to be doing."

The voices were hard to discern, one was definitely younger than the other, more arrogant and sarcastic, and he seemed to have a more distinct idea of who the more serious voice belonged to, how he had this knowledge was still a mystery though.

He experienced a break in perception at last. Sleeping perhaps? Unconsciousness? It was hard to tell. Everything was clearer now. Shapes and colors, highlight and shadow were all crisp and clear. Sounds were now sharp and distinct. He could smell the musty stone and wood of the building he was in, dust tickling his senses. He could taste again, for the first time? He ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, a hint of copper filling his mouth as he pricked his tongue. He could feel his body at last, arms, legs, fingers toes, his awareness stretching to fill his limbs in an exultation of self-awareness.

"Seems you filled out nicely while I was gone, can you remember anything?" The younger voice asked, he turned to face it and saw a person to attach to it. They were shorter than he was, pale and with long forest green hair hanging from around a headband. There was something tantalizingly familiar about this person.

"Everything feels fake, like I'm in some kind of dream." The words came from his mouth, but it didn't feel like he was speaking them, they weren't his.

"Sounds about right, you get used to it." There was a sadness in the other person's voice that seemed out of place, and he wondered how long he had known this person, or seemed to have been meant to.

"What…am I?" He asks, feeling like he's using his own words this time.

"You're a homunculus, we all are here. Except for the one who created you."

"Created? Homunculus? What does that mean?" Some words are his, some are not, it's getting harder to tell already.

"It means you're a fake! A copy! Just a failed attempt at a replacement human!" The other person's anger was palpable, but its voice was cracking underneath the rage.

"Replacement huh? Then who am I supposed to be?" It felt like an honest question when he started to say it, but turned sarcastic as it left his lips. His conversation partner's anger faded, replaced by a sardonic smile.

"Figuring that out is the fun part."


	11. Destruction

**Author Notes: Double update babies! This one was originally the second half of Human, but I decided to split them up because the completed piece I was unable to put into a Theme so I split it up, so just imagine this follows off right after Human. Graphic violence, implied rape (very implied) Enjoy!**

**Destruction**

Just as Envy's lovely afterglow had well and truly faded, thanks to the memories of that bastard, his luck turned, whether it was for the better or worse had yet to be seen. As he darted through the streets of Central, a familiar silhouette caught his attention. No, it wasn't the silhouette, but the shining violet eyes above the gleaming black shades that caught his attention.

"Greed." Envy almost purred, sounding far more pleased than he really meant to at finding his wayward younger brother, if you could really call him that.

"Well if it isn't my good pal Envy, or do you still prefer Abomination? It's been a long time hasn't it?" Greed replied, his tone cool and casual as he invited his death.

"I heard you got loose recently, thought you had gotten smart and fled Central." Envy sneered back as he sidled up to Greed, wholly unimpressed by the taller man's bravado.

Greed gave a dismissive shrug. "Had to come back for some things, you know how I am with my _possessions._" The last word oozing out of his mouth like poison, dripping with portent meant only for Envy.

"You never could let anything go could you?" Envy replied, his patience wearing thin, a danger he chose to communicate by plastering on a threatening grimace, a cruel mockery of a smile that served only to show one's teeth.

Greed's already wide grin only broadened to frightening widths. "Suppose not, still I guess it's better than riding my little brother while pretending to be his in some pathetic attempt to feel human-" If Greed had any more to say he would have to wait as most of his head disappeared in a cloud of red mist and white chunks. Envy almost preened under Greed's accusations of sexual divergence. In truth there was little Envy loved more than having others remark on how monstrous he was in the eyes of humanity. That last comment though, even suggesting there was anything about humanity Envy wanted was enough to earn swift death and Greed knew it. Pity said swift death was so hard to inflict on a homunculus. Even though it was now spread in pieces all over the alleyway, Greed's Cheshire grin still mocked him.

Greed's mostly headless body raised a finger, wagging it back and forth chidingly. "Ah ah ah Envy, you'll never get rid of a bad temper by losing it all the time." Greed completed the gesture with his suitably aggravating fatherly proverb.

_Fatherly._

Envy launched himself at Greed, consumed with rage.

In the early stages of their confrontations they always fought more or less like men, dodging and ducking and blocking, wary of letting a blow land unhindered. Greed knew Envy was by leaps and bounds older, stronger, faster and more skilled than he, his Ultimate Shield narrowed the gap in their prowess, but did not close it. With each glancing blow, each parried swipe, they grew more desperate, more angry, more feral.

Both homunculi soon gave in to pure unfettered instinct to bring ruin and destruction to the other, through any means possible, with no heed to personal welfare. Envy's centuries of amassed martial prowess were forgotten for the animalistic brutality he always succumbed to. Greed no longer possessed either the time or inclination to transmute his skin into the shield, too busy just regenerating. So it went as they tore into each with wild abandon, punching, clawing, biting, tearing. Red sparks lit the alleyway, illuminating clouds of black ash as severed limbs disintegrated and were regrown from the red stones at the core of each of these monsters.

To even call what they did fighting would be grossly misrepresenting the events. To call the atrocities they inflicted on each other by any name invented by humans was to immeasurably understate what was happening. They were not simply murdering, raping, assaulting, or battering each other. They had devolved into two inhuman forces, colliding into each other with fists, words, claws, bodies, trying desperately to feel something, to cause some kind of reaction. When it happens, both are stunned, dumbfounded, neither will admit it. As if it had never happened, they turn from each other and walk away, as determined as they just were to create some spark, some feeling, they were now just as determined to pretend they hadn't.


End file.
